


Little Doves

by spiderdust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Runaway, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdust/pseuds/spiderdust
Summary: Hermione had a plan.A strict plan.And she stuck to it.But what happens when, one day, she falls into bed with a certain Sirius Black and ends up pregnant?Scared and alone, she decides to run away to live with her parents in France to raise her unborn child there.What will Sirius do when he finds out about his little accident?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Little Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short - i wanted to end it like that. x

*** Saturday 25th October 2000 - 03:17 am***

**Hermione's Apartment:**

Hermione looked down at the small stick in disbelief. 

She shook her head, placing it down on the side of the bath next to the other 3 before reaching for the glass of water that stood on the shelf above her. Glugging it down, she shoved it back onto the shelf hazardously before she grabbed one of the many boxes that sat on the floor in front of her, turning it over to read the instructions for the fourth time, straining to find something that she knew wasn't there. 

After about half an hour of scanning the words on the box, the many glasses of water she had drunk throughout the night finally caught up to her, pressing against the walls of her bladder. Quickly, Hermione pulled down her pyjama bottoms, sitting down on the toilet as she ripped yet another small stick out of a box. Doing what she needed to do, she looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears as she tried to push all of her thoughts out of her head. She would not allow herself to cry. Not yet.

Once she had finished, Hermione stood up and dropped the stick onto the dusty windowsill. Pulling up her pyjamas, she waved her wand, setting a 2-minute timer, and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She quickly found her phone, pressing several buttons before finding the person she wanted. Her finger hovered over the call button, her mind flying back and forth as she weighed the pros and cons. 

Eventually, she just placed the phone back down on her bedside table. He was probably busy anyway. Merlin knows enough women threw themselves at him so Hermione was certain he wasn't alone. She stood there, staring silently at the phone, unknowingly placing a splayed hand over her lower stomach. She was shocked out of her reverie when her two-minute timer echoed throughout her apartment. She rushed back into her bathroom, stopping the alarm with a sharp flick of the wand. She picked up the stick, the smallest amount of hope fluttering out of her eyes as she was greeted with the two lines that indicated pregnancy.

Hermione's knees buckled and she did nothing to stop it as she slid to the floor, pregnancy test still clutched in her hands. The back of her eyes burned and she wished for the relief of tears. But now, the tears wouldn't come, staying put as she stared down at the positive pregnancy test, her mouth set into a wobbly frown, hands shaking.

-0-0-0-

Hermione didn't know how long she had stayed there, the only indication of the hours that had passed being the thin streams of sunlight that streamed through the gaps in her curtains. She felt numb, her plans that she had constructed for herself when she was only 13 shattering before her very eyes.

She would keep the baby. She didn't even need to ask that particular question. 

But the other questions that were flying through her brain needed to be answered - and quickly before Ginny and Harry came to collect her for the Weasley Saturday Breakfast. She had missed the last 4 Weasley Breakfasts and Molly had been getting worried so Hermione had promised to come to this one. But now her reason not to go had grown even larger. 

Sirius Black had not only taken her virginity but he had also fathered her first child.

If that wasn't a valid reason to stay away then Hermione didn't know what was. 

Looking up from the pregnancy stick that she still held in her hands, she looked up at the clock that Harry and Ginny had given her as a moving house gift. She was shocked to read that it was almost 10 to 7. Harry and Ginny would be arriving at 7:30. Springing into action, she gathered all of the pregnancy tests, used and unused, into her arms before she quickly ran into her bedroom.

She thanked magic once again as she waved her wand, muttering almost silently under her breath. Everything that she might want in her apartment suddenly shrunk and flew towards her. She then guided the shrunken objects into her beaded bag, a small smile making it's way onto her face when her last belonging flew into the bag, the drawstring tightening as it closed.

Once everything was packed and ready, she turned to where her phone still sat on her bedside table, picking it up and scanning through her contact list for the second time that day. She hovered over Sirius's name once again before deciding against it and scrolling back up to her mother's number instead. She knew that her parents would be awake as it was currently 8:55 am over in France and ever since she was little, they had both woken up at 7:30 every day without fail.

Hermione pressed the call button, holding the phone to her ear as she waited for her mother to pick up. Like always, her mother picked up after a few seconds, her worried voice drifting through the device into Hermione's ear.

"Hello? Hermione, are you ok? We only spoke a few days ago"

And that was all it took for Hermione to break down, the tears running down her face as she sobbed down the phone to the one person she could always rely on - no matter what.

* * *


End file.
